1. Field
Embodiments relate to an optical sheet, a backlight unit including the optical sheet, and a liquid crystal display including the backlight unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display field may visually display information of various electrical signals. In the display field, various types of flat panel displays having excellent characteristics such as thin profile, lightness in weight, and low power consumption have been introduced. Additionally, flat panel displays are replacing cathode ray tubes (CRT).
Examples of flat panel displays include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), a field emission display (FED), and an electroluminescence display (ELD). The liquid crystal display may be used as a display panel of notebooks, monitors of personal computers, and/or TV monitors because of a high contrast ratio and excellent display characteristics of a moving picture.
The liquid crystal display may be considered as a light receiving display. The liquid crystal display may include a liquid crystal display panel that displays an image and a backlight unit that is positioned under the liquid crystal display panel to provide the liquid crystal display panel with light.
The backlight unit may include a light source and an optical sheet. The optical sheet may include a diffusion sheet, a prism, or a protective sheet.
If uniformity of a luminance of light provided by the backlight unit is reduced, the display quality of the liquid crystal display may be deteriorated.
Accordingly, in the related art, the diffusion sheet is used to improve the uniformity of the luminance. The diffusion sheet may allow light to be uniformly diffused throughout a whole display area of the liquid crystal display panel. However, it is difficult to secure a light diffusivity as well as the uniformity of the luminance using only the diffusion sheet.